Meet Me Halfway
by sayuri-girl
Summary: Companion fic to No Bravery. Song fic. Kagome is ripped from the Feudal Era before she has a chance to declare her love. She is however given a chance years later.


**A.N.: Hi everyone. So here we are reading one more of my one-shots. This is a companion of my _No Bravery_ story but can also be taken as a self-standing one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nore do I own the lyrics of the song _Meet Me Halfway_ by Black Eyed Peas**

* * *

It was finally over. Naraku has been slain and the Shikon no Tama, once more whole, was peacefully glowing a clear pink in the palm of her hand. Her friends, all but one, were bloodied and tired, but they were all gathered around her watching her intently. They knew she was about to wish on the jewel and put an end to the mystical ball once and for all. She looked at each of their faces.

Inuyasha, who was still upset with her and didn't even look her in the eyes, was staying a little off from the circle of friends. Sango was wearing a sad look on her face, mourning the loss of her brother and Miroku was for the first time comforting her without his hand wandering to inappropriate places. He was glad that the hanyou Naraku was dead and you could see it by the way his eyes turned from hers to the smooth skin of what was his once cursed hand. Shippou and Kirara were on either one of his shoulders, looking curiously at the small jewel. And Sesshoumaru … Well Sesshoumaru was looking at her with an expression in his eyes she has never seen him wear before.

Ever since he has joined the group and killed the walking corpse that was once Kikyo, putting an end to the curse she had cast on Kagome, he had earned a place in her heart. Their friendship came fast and unexpectedly for all of them. And he had learned her heart and purity could be fully trusted, without the fear of being betrayed. It had taken Kagome a long time to recover from the curse and return to her happy self again and it had been all with the help of Sesshoumaru, who had easily stepped in the shoes of her protector. He had earned her trust and friendship the day he had killed the clay pot, but she forever lost the friendship of Inuyasha for her aid in the destruction of his first love.

She was looking Sesshoumaru in the eyes now. Uncertainty was written all over her features about the task of wishing on the jewel, but his eyes gave her courage to do what was right. With one last look at her beloved friends, locking eyes for a short second with Sesshoumaru for the much needed courage, she closed her cerulean orbs and whispered:

'_I wish the Shikon no Tama disappears forever from the mortal plane.' _As soon as the words left her lips the jewel started glowing a pure white, forcing everybody but Sesshoumaru to shield their eyes. The little stone lifted from her palm a few centimeters and then plunged into Kagome's heart, settling back in its rightful host and protector. It was then that a beautiful voice was heard:

'_Thank you Kagome, Miko protector of the Shikon no Tama. My soul is finally free to rest. For helping me in ending my battle I will fulfill the deepest wish of your heart. All your friends and all those who have been touched by the evil hanyou will find happiness.'_

'_Thank you Midoriko-sama. Can you tell me please what will happen to me now?'_

'_You will be taken back to your time Kagome. I am sorry to do this to you, but the Kamis have decided you cannot remain here. Do not despair, however. You will be granted with the power of the jewel and should the need arise again, you will be able to come back.'_

With those words the voice and the light disappeared and Kagome had one more short second to lock eyes with the one being she has come to love from the bottom of her heart. It was however too late to say anything to him, for she started fading away. With a desperate decision she let the wind carry her admission to his ears.

She was gone by the time he heard her whispered _'I love you.'_ He had no way to respond and acknowledge his feelings to her now. He has heard Midoriko's words however and he could only hope now his beloved miko and chosen mate will come back to him. If not, he was determined to live into her era and find her in five hundred years' time. Without a word he turned around and left the others alone in the middle of the lifeless battlefield.

For her part, Kagome was in the dried well in her era, crying her heart out. She was sad, her heart was weeping, but she hoped. She hoped her friends and family on the other side of the well will be happy and safe now that Naraku was killed. She hoped that Sango and Miroku will get married and have many, many children. She hoped Inuyasha will find it in himself to forgive her and move on. She hoped he will find someone to love him and be happy. She hoped Shippou will not be upset for too long for the loss of his mommy and that he will be taken care of.

She hoped Rin will grow up to be a happy and bright woman and she will never stop loving Sesshoumaru. And last but not least, she hoped he will not forget her. She hoped he will find happiness and even if it were not with her, she really wished he will find someone to love him and heal his wounded heart. She hoped …

Tired and upset, her tears running down her cheeks uncontrolled, she pulled herself out of the well and into the darkened grounds of the shrine. She sighed in relief when she noticed it was already night. There was no way she wanted to meet any guest coming to the shrine in the state she was. She knew she would barely be able to walk and that the loss of the Feudal Era would be very hard to move over. But she hoped that one day she will be able to go back. She could only hope.

From the moment she stepped into the house her mother was next to her, helping her without any question, supporting her both physically and psychically.

Years passed and Kagome has started helping in the shrine. Her grandfather has died a short time after the well closed on her and Souta was now in University. Her mother had grown old and was now the miko of the shrine, tending to every customer and anybody's need for a holy place. Kagome could not help too much when there were people around. Especially people that knew her from their repeated visits to the Higurashi shrine. She has accustomed somewhat to the life in the Modern Era, however it was still very hard for her to continue her life from where she has left it. She felt unwelcomed here, as if this was not her home anymore and that the Feudal Era was. She did not find common grounds with her friends anymore and shortly after she came back to her era she has stopped calling any of them, slowly but surely distancing herself from them.

As years past she came to the conclusion she has taken a very good decision. She had sensed something was amiss with her and one morning, almost 7 years after the well has been sealed on her she recognized what was the feeling. She was not getting older. In all the years since the wish on the Shikon she has not grown a day older. She was now 25 years old but still looked like she did at 18. The realization hit her hard. Was she supposed to live forever? Was she supposed to watch her family and loved ones growing old and dying? Was she supposed to be all alone for eternity? To have no one to love and never know the feeling of being loved, of being cared for or being held in the arms of her love?

It was the night of her realization, when she was in her bedroom, that she has released the barrier on her countenance. A heartbreaking pain filled her, leaving her almost breathless when she allowed herself to think of her other family and of the one she secretly loved. Her pain filled scream shook the entire grounds of the shrine and she had to thank the Kamis that she was home alone for the rest of the week.

_Ooh, I can't go any further than this_

_Ooh, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish_

She had no way in knowing but her pain and sorrow has passed through the barrier of the well and traveled into the past to settle in the heart of a certain demon lord. He was also feeling the loss of his mate-to-be. He missed her more and more with each passing day and the only way he knew how to make the pain more bearable was to be even more ruthless to his enemies and shut down his emotions from everyone, even Rin.

But that night he too was in his bed thinking of the Miko of the Tama. It was the first time in years he has decided to let his emotions free. All his servants were asked to leave the castle for an unspecified amount of time, telling them to go with Rin to her new home for the time being. She has found her love in the miko's Kitsune, Shippou and he gave his approval of the mating. Now they were settling down in a shiro he has specifically asked to be built for the couple.

The pain he has felt out of the sudden would have brought him to his knees had he been standing. He wondered for a time where it came from and then realization dawned on him.

_Cool, I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you_

_Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you_

_And all those things we used to, used to, used to do_

_Hey girl, what's up? It used to, used to be just me and you_

As soon as he realized the well was allowing their emotions to travel through he got out of his enormous bed and dressed. He wanted, needed to go to the well. It drew him towards it like a moth is being drawn to the flame. Kagome also realized she could feel a deep need and wanting resonating with herself and knew instantly that Sesshoumaru was thinking of her and that he returned her feelings. She hastily stepped from her bed and out the door going to the well house.

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?_

_That's where I'll wait for you_

_I'll be lookin' out night and day_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay_

She opened the door and looked at the old dried well. There was no change in it, no magic to tell her it will allow her to pass. She sank onto her knees and wept even more.

_Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this_

_Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish_

Sesshoumaru left his palace in a flurry of white silk and fur. He knew where he needed to be and he was but a streak of white; he was flying with speeds he knew he never had before. He had come to admit to himself a long time ago that he loved the little miko and that he would do anything for her.

His demeanor has come to change while hunting down the evil hanyou Naraku together, and the ice around his heart has slowly been melted by her kind and loving heart. It had been a surprise for him at the beginning to see she was so pure to accept him as a friend after he has tried to kill her when they first met. But that changed into deep appreciation of her when he found out that almost every one of her companions has tried to kill her the first time they met.

_Girl, I __travel __'round the world and even __sail __the seven __seas_

_Across the universe__, I go to other galaxies_

_Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna meet_

_I navigate myself, myself to take me where you be_

He flied half the night to reach the village beyond which he would find the Bone Eaters' Well. It was here, however, that he encountered some difficulties. His hanyou half-brother, Inuyasha, has stopped him, asking what he was doing in the area.

_'Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now_

_I__travel__uptown, town, I __travel __downtown_

_Wanna have you around, 'round like every__single day_

_I love you alway__-way, I'll meet you halfway_

'It is none of your business half-breed. This Sesshoumaru comes and goes as he sees fit.'

'The hell you are. This is my territory. My village to protect, my forest. It is not in your lands and you have no right to be here. What do you want? You came for Tessaiga? Well you can't have it!' With that he attacked. Too bad for him his older and full youkai brother was in no mood for sparring. In less than a few seconds, Inuyasha was lying on his back unconscious, Sesshoumaru already making his way to the well.

He stopped next to the lip of the aged building and looked intensely into it. He could feel Kagome's presence on the other side, he knew she was there, but he felt no power radiating from the portal. It was closed, but somehow opened. He sent a pulse of his raw power into the well, pleased to feel it being absorbed and not thrown back at him. It only meant one thing: Kagome will feel it.

Kagome indeed sensed his presence and aura coming through from the Feudal Era. She stood and walked the few steps to the lip closing her eyes. She tried to feel for the familiar power that would always take her back and forth. So she extended her powers at the same time Sesshoumaru too has sent his aura to the well a second time.

_Let's walk the bridge to the other side, just you and I_

_(Just you and I)_

_I will fly, fly the skies for you and I_

_(For you and I)_

_Can you meet me halfway?_

_Can you meet me halfway?_

_Can you meet me halfway?_

_Can you meet me halfway?_

Being probed from both sides and looking in the hearts of the two beings trying to get to the other, the portal has opened. When the soft blue light emanated from the well they both knew what they had to do: they jumped at the same time, meeting each other halfway to the other's time. They were in each other's arms when Kagome has heard the same voice speaking softly to her:

'_What is your wish Kagome?'_

'_To never be parted from him again.'_

'_Very well. But you must choose where you wish to live from now on. You must return to one of the Eras.'_

'_It matters not to me where I am if we are together. But I know he wishes to stay in the Feudal Era to care for Rin and his Lands.'_

'_Wise choice my daughter.'_ With that the two lovers were taken to the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era. Kagome knew that this was the last time the portal will ever open; she has felt it when it closed. All of its power has been pulled into her body and stored into the jewel that rested in her heart. She felt no pain at the loss of her home. She knew she will live together with Sesshoumaru and never grow old. So she will live to see them again.

Holding her in his powerful arms, Sesshoumaru leapt graciously out of the well, landing a few feet away from it. Looking down in her soft blue eyes he leaned and sealed her lips with his own.

'Be my mate Kagome.' he said once he had his fill of her sweet lips. For the moment anyways. 'Come and live with this Sesshoumaru as his Lady and bring joy into this one's life. Rule along this Sesshoumaru as the Lady of the West, my Kagome.'

'Yes. I will be your mate Sesshoumaru. I love you.' she answered, tears of joy brimming in her eyes.

'This one knows. He has heard you whisper it when you were taken away 7 summers ago. And this Sesshoumaru loves you too, my precious miko.'

Hearing his declaration, Kagome's heart swell with happiness and her tears fell down her cheeks unchecked. Tears of joy and happiness. Sesshoumaru kissed them away and then sealed their lips once more, this time putting all his fire and passion in it.

* * *

**A.N.: I hope you all like it. Please drop a line or two to tell me what you thought of it. I do not mind flames if they are constructive and not mean. Thank you.**

**|~sayuri~|**


End file.
